Andy Dougall
| birth_place = Melbourne | death_date = | death_place = Hilton, South Australia | height = 180 cm | weight = 71 kg | position = Wing | statsend = 1902 | years1 = 1902 | club1 = | games_goals1 = 2 (0) | careerhighlights = }} Andrew William Dougall (22 May 1884 – 11 November 1941) was an Australian rules footballer who played for the Carlton Football Club in the Victorian Football League (VFL).Holmesby (2009), p.542 Change of name He enlisted in the first AIF under the name of James Davidson (the reason for this decision has never been explained); and, it seems, he went under that name for the rest of his life.Blueseum. Also, his father's will, completed post-war, stated: "To my son, Andrew William Dougall (formerly known as Lieut. James Davidson, M.C., 10 Batt., A.I.F.) is left an annuity of £200." (see [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/199730145 Hotels were his one hate in life, The (Rockhampton) Evening News, 13 November 1929), p.7]. Family The son of Scottish migrants, William Dougall (1855-1929)[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/16582758 Deaths: Dougall, The Sydney Morning Herald, (Tuesday, 10 September 1929), p.10.] and Mary Dougall (1856-1904), née Mitchell,[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/164910956 Deaths: Dougall, The Sydney Mail and New South Wales Advertiser, (Wednesday, 5 October 1904), p.894.] he was born in Melbourne on 22 May 1884.[http://www.carltonfc.com.au/news/2011-06-15/carlton-war-hero-emerges De Bolfo, Tony, "Carlton War hero Emerges", CarltonFC.com, 15 June 2011.] He married Rita Isobel Ridley (1894-), née Law (under the name "Andrew William Dougall") in South Australia in 1931.Rita Isobel Law married Claude Eli Ridley in August 1911; they were divorced in 1930: see [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/208129289 Breaking Point, The (Perth) Truth, (Saturday, 26 December 1925), p.8;] [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/33363147 August Civil List, The West Australian, (Tuesday, 12 August 1930), p.8;] [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/210498594 Money Went; and then the wife went too, The (Perth) Truth, ''Sunday, 17 August 1930), p.6;] [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/33224546 The Law Courts, ''The West Australian, (Wednesday, 3 December 1930), p.8;] and [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/83823345 Single Again, The (Perth) Daily News, (Wednesday, 3 December 1930), p.5.] One brother, Lieutenant Norman Dougall (1887-1917) — who attended Geelong College (1898-1902), and served in the First AIF, was also awarded the Military Cross in 1917 ("for conspicuus gallantry and devotion to duty") — was killed in action at Bullecourt on 6 May 1917.World War I Service Record: Lieutenant Norman Dougall; [https://discoveringanzacs.naa.gov.au/browse/person/151071 Discovering Anzacs: Norman Dougall, National Archives of Australia.] A second brother, Major John Mitchell Dougall (1879-1926), who had served with the 79th Cameron Highlanders in the Boer War, also served in the First AIF.World War I Service Record: Major John Mitchell Dougall.Discovering Anzacs: John Mitchell Dougall, ''National Archives of Australia.[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/157014357 Obituary: The Late Mr. J. M. Dougall, ''The Scone Advocate, (Friday, 7 May 1926), p.2.] Education He attended Geelong College.[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/150753523 Football (Geelong Scotch College vs. Haileybury College), The Geelong Advertiser', (Friday, 19 May 1899), p.3;] Sporting Intelligence, ''The Geelong Advertiser', (Wednesday, 31 May 1899), p.2; [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/139156665 Geelong College Team: Football Champions Victorian Schools Association, 1900, ''The Australasian, (Saturday, 29 September 1900, p.31.][https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/138612933 Matriculation: Country, The Australasian, (Saturday, 30 December 1899), p.36;] [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/150150643 Geelong College, The Geelong Advertiser, (Thursday, 13 December 1900), p.3.][https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/150297829 Geelong College: Distribution of Prizes, The Geelong Advertiser, (Tuesday, 17 December 1901), p.4.] He studied at the University of Melbourne for at least one term.[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/199388943 Results: Chemistry, Part I, The Age, (Saturday, 14 June 1902), p.14.] Football He played two First XVIII matches for Carlton Football Club: on 12 July 1902 (round 11), on the wing, against Melbourne, and, in the last of the home-and-away matches for the season, on 2 August 1902 (round 14), in the forward pocket, against Collingwood. He competed as a half-miler for Coburg Harriers for many years.[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/67430569 News and Notes, The Coburg Leader, (Saturday, 4 March 1905), p.1.] Military service He enlisted in the First AIF, on 30 August 1914; and, among the first to land at Gallipoli in 25 April 1915, he sustained a bullet wound in his right forearm (he was removed to Cairo for treatment, and rejoined his regiment at Gallipoli on 22 June 1915).[https://recordsearch.naa.gov.au/SearchNRetrieve/NAAMedia/ViewPDF.aspx?B=3490919&D=D World War I Service Record: James Davidson (853), National Archives of Australia.]World War I Nominal Roll; The AIF Project: James Davidson. With the rank of Lieutenant (he was a Temporary Captain), he was awarded the Military Cross in 1919.[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/page/25024769 Awarded the Military Cross: 2nd Military District, Commonwealth of Australia Gazette, No.61, (Friday, 23 May 1919), p.888.][https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/87548953/8609697 Personal, The (Adelaide) Chronicle, (Saturday, 12 January 1918), p.31]: note that the newspaper report gives his age as 32 years, rather than 34. Death He died in Hilton, South Australia on 11 November 1941. His death notice identified him as "James Davidson".[https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/45737613 Deaths: Davidson, The (Adelaide) Advertiser, (Wednesday, 12 November 1941), p.14;] [https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/131973627 Funeral Notices: Davidson, The (Adelaide) News, (Tuesday, 12 November 1941), p.6.] Notes References * External links * *Andy Dougall at AustralianFootball.com *Andrew Dougall's profile at Blueseum Category:1884 births Category:Australian rules footballers from Victoria (Australia) Category:Carlton Football Club players Category:People educated at Geelong College Category:Australian military personnel of World War I Category:Australian recipients of the Military Cross Category:1941 deaths